Side Lined
by chocolate3271
Summary: When Calleigh is side lined with an injury. Eric promises be there for her but, when an old girlfriend of his comes back. Who will Eric chose? E/C.


**This came to while watching TV. School is almost over for me 7 more days!**

(Calleigh's POV)

The wooden boards beneath me squeaked as I walk into the location of my first crime scene of the day. A bald man in his forties was found dead in his attic. Shot to death. " What do we got Alexx?" I asked looking at the body. " From what I can see he was shot to death but, I will know more after my post." Alexx said looking up at me. I looked at our victim. His head was covered in blood from where he was shot. A large pool of blood had collected underneath his head. The body was discovered when the blood had leaked to the floor beneath the attic. " I'll see if I can find a murder weapon." I said glancing around the small space.

I walked along the small hot compact room. The attic was stacked with large brown cardboard boxes. I walked around the a large pile of boxes. Sunlight from a small window streamed in landing on a shelf lined with more boxes. I looked up the shelf. A handle of a gun caught my eye. I reached up to the shelf that was way above my head grabbed the gun handle and pulled. The handle came loose knocking a large heavy box off the shelf. I stumbled backwards and the heavy box landed on my foot making a small cracking noise. A surge of pain shot though out my foot. " OW OW OW!" I screamed automatically. I quickly pushed the heavy box of my foot. The box that had crushed my foot was full of old dumb bells.

Alexx came rushing around the corner when she heard me scream. She dropped to her knees by me. " Calleigh baby what happened?" She asked. " I was pulling a piece of evidence loose when the box fell off the shelf and landed on my foot. " I explained. Alexx unzipped my dress boot. " I'm sure it's fine." I said as Alexx gently pulled my boot off my foot. I took back that statement when the boot came off. My foot was a mess, it had puffed up like a balloon. It had swelled to twice it's size and was starting to turn a little purple.

" Calleigh baby I can tell that your foot is most definitely broken." Alexx explained." You may need surgery ." She explained. " What !" I exclaimed. " Calleigh honey your foot is crushed. It won't get better with out surgery." Alexx said. Just after she said that the attic door flew open and Eric flew though the small opening. " I heard a scream what happened ?" Eric asked coming over to us. " Calleigh broke her foot and needs surgery." Alexx explained. As if everything was in one swift motion I was in Eric arms. He was carrying me down the ladder. Eric gently laid me on the back seat of the Hummer. Alexx climbed in on the other side carefully picking up my foot and setting it on her lap.

We pulled up into the Hospital and I was back in Eric's arm's as he carried me into the Emergency room. He laid me down on the white stretcher that a couple of nurses had rolled over to us. Once he laid me down I wouldn't let go of his hand. My foot hurt and I was confused about what was going on. I didn't know why but I started to cry. " Please don't leave." I cried clinging his hand. " I'm not going anywhere." Eric told wiping a tear from my face. Then somebody inserted a needle in to my arm and Eric turned fuzzy until I faded into sleep.

I woke up again confused to where I was. I tried to move but a sharp pain in my foot stopped me. I looked at where the pain was coming from. I saw my leg was splinted from my toes to my knee cap. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked over to see Eric sound asleep in the chair next to my bed. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. His eyes fluttered open. " Wow it's good to see those pretty green eyes of yours." Eric said smiling at me. " Eric?" I asked. " What did the doctor say?" I asked. " Dr George said that you shattered Talus bone and you're going to need surgery." Eric explained. A few hours later I was sitting waiting for the doctor when everything dawned on me. " Eric how am I going to work? How can I live." I started to cry. " Eric pulled me into a hug and whispered. " Don't worry I will be there for you always." Those words seem to make the scary go away. I knew Eric would be there when I woke up.

**I figured this would be an interesting idea. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
